All's fair in love, war and Edd
by SuPErFreAK9264
Summary: Kevin and his boys need some... Release. And who better than cute, pathetic, weak Edd? This is not a very happy story. Warning! no-con, force, abuse, future character death.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Ed, Edd or Eddy. I do not own any characters used. This is purely me taking someone else's characters for my own perverted mind. *Feeling like a puppet master* (MWHAHAHAHAHAHA) Now, to the story

WARNING!: Contains no-con, violence, slave/master relationship and character death. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!

Chapter one~

Edd gasped, but was quickly silenced with a rough finger being thrust into his mouth. The invading digit pushed hard against the poor nerd's tongue. How did it become like this? Oh, of course, it started with Kevin catching Edd staring at him in gym class.

Edd tugged off his white under shirt, careful not to also loose his trademark black beanie. Fifth period gym class had to be the class Edd despised the most. Not just because he finds physical activity difficult with his lithe and feminine body. Because of Kevin and his "gang". They were all located in the far corner of the locker room, near the showers.

Kevin. Edd's childhood bully. The boy across the street. He'd always terrorized Eddward, but in middle school, when Eddy got in with a bad crowd and Ed finally found "his people". Both still occasionally talk to him, but they are definitely not close anymore. And because of that, Kevin no longer bothers with Edd on a physical level, there was still plenty of name calling, mind you. But Edd was normally by himself, and seemed to put more effort into staying out of others people's ways than anyone else actually cared that he was there. Kevin was his main problem. If Edd could hate anyone, it would be him. It wasn't just the name calling, it was the fact that Kevin had everything Edd strived for. Good looks, muscular build, lots of friends. The only thing that Kevin lacked that Edd had was excellent grades. What really made Edd want to hate him was the fact that he didn't. Quite the opposite.

Yes, the boy genius was attracted to the Neanderthal-like football, basketball, and baseball captain. _Sexual_ attracted to him. He hated every morning he awoke hard because of the previous night's dreams that starred no other than his terrorist of ten years, doing deviously perverted things to him.

He hadn't noticed he'd been staring at the small cluster of jocks until the pack leader was right in front of his face. He flinched back and hit his head on his locker door. Kevin's posy behind him snicker at Edd's expense. Kevin gave the small "dork" a teeth baring grin and leaned in closer, their faces only a few inches apart.

"Did you enjoy staring at my ass?" Kevin snarled.

Edd was now visibly shaking. "I-I-I did no such thing, I was merely lost in my world and my eyes locked onto a point unconsciously."

"Is that so?"

"It is. N-now, could you please allow me to finish dressing myself?" Edd blushed when he realized he still did not have his shirt on and his oversized gym shorts were slipping off of his narrow hips. Kevin also noticed this and licked his slightly chapped lips.

"Okay, Double Dipshit. I catching you staring at my ass again, and I'll shove your head up yours. Got it?"

Edd numbly nodded his head.

"Oh, and I want you behind the bleachers after football practice."

"But whatever for?" Edd asked, genuinely confused.

"Don't ask questions, shit-for-brains. Just be there, or else."

And with that, Kevin and his small horde left the locker room, leaving Edd the only one left still to get changed. Edd let out a shaky sigh of relief. He finished getting dressed, shut and locked his locker, and then when into Edd's version of the fourth ring of hell.

Edd stood behind the bleachers at around 5:30 as he was instructed. His breath fogged out in front of his face and he tightened his coat around him. It was the dead of winter and the sun was already almost all the way down. Edd should have been at home, with a nice hot cup of tea, sitting in his den, finishing up his homework. He sighed and leaned against one of the poles holding the bleachers up. He wished the jocks would hurry up and get whatever they had in store for him, probably a beating, over with.

As if his prayers were answered, Kevin and about six other members of the football team came around the corner and started straight for Double D. Edd stiffened as they got closer. Soon they were right in front of him, glaring down on the poor 5'4" nerd.

"Good, you listened. Now, we don't have to come after you and can get to the main event." Kevin said, grabbing a hold of Double D's upper arms. He shut his eyes tightly, waiting to feel the sharp pain of a fist connecting with his body but it never came. Instead, Eddward felt a rough, chapped pressure on his lips. His eyes flashed back open in surprise. Kevin... Kevin was… _kissing him_! Edd gasped and Kevin took this opportunity to slide his tongue into his mouth. Edd squeaked and tried to push against Kevin's chest to push him away, but Kevin was much stronger than him and he didn't plan on letting the nerd go just yet. Edd's head started to spin and his lung screamed for air. Then Kevin finally released him, both of the boys panting softly.

"W-w-what…? W-why…?" Edd was so confused, why was this happening? What did Kevin want from this?

"Look, loser," Kevin said, wiping saliva from the corner of his mouth, "My boys and I need, let's say, release. And our girls all have this stupid purity ring bullshit, promising to wait until marriage or some shit. So we decided, you'll be helping us."

"H-helping you?" Edd stammered. The other jocks circled around him, blocking any chance of escaping. Kevin pulled Edd flush against him and lowered his hands to cup Double D's ass. In response, Edd yelped and tried once again to push Kevin away.

"Stop! Why me? I'm not a girl!" Edd struggled to get out of Kevin's grasp but it only made his grip tighter, like a snake coiling around its next meal.

"No, you're not." Kevin turns Edd around and latches onto his neck. He makes sure to leave an angry dark mark behind before he let go and push Double D into a linebacker's, named Derek, wait arms. "That doesn't mean that you're not still fucking sexy. If we did any of the other girls, ours would find out. But we know you won't tell anyone, you ain't got anyone to tell anyway."

Derek started letting his hands wonder from Edd's shoulders to his chest and stomach. Soon, hands were all over him, ripping his coat and shirt off literally tearing both to near shreds. Edd started shivering from the sudden blast of cold winter air hitting his bare skin. The hands stop groping at him as quickly as they had started. Kevin had also started shedding his clothing. His chest as bare as Edd's. He stalked toward Edd and cupped Edd's cheek with his hand.

"P-please…" Edd began to beg, "I-I ha-haven't done anything to you… Please d-don't do this to me…"

A small look of guilt flashed across Kevin's face but it didn't last long, and it was quickly replaced with a smirk. "

"You're objecting to this? I thought that you'd enjoy this, with you being a faggot and all. Though, in this little 'exchange', I'll be taking _your_ ass. Not the other way around."

Laughter erupted from the group around them. And Kevin said, "Prepare him."

They took his pants and underwear off and pushed him so he was on his knees and chest, the cold concrete dug into him. His ass was sticking up in the air, giving them a spotlight view of his entrance. Edd's face light up like a Christmas tree. This was beyond embarrassing.

Not long after, a pair of hands were on his shoulders and two pairs holding his hip and ankles in place. A hard, rough digit prodded at the tight ring of muscles.

"No! Sto-!" Before Edd could finish, the finger plunged in. He gasped and then let out a scream. Yet another hand covered his mouth. His cries for them to stop were now muffled. Soon another finger joined the first, and after a few minutes of adjusting, so did a third. The digits began scissoring Edd open and Edd's muffled cries increased in volume. It hurt. It hurt so badly.

Tear began to leak from Edd's bright blue eyes, catching the light from a faraway lamp post. Kevin licked his lips again and unbuckled his belt, pulling the belt out of the loops, and finally dropping his pants.

"Enough, pull out." He said.

The jocks all scattered and let go of Edd. The fingers slipped away, making Edd groan in discomfort. He was trembling and trying to hold back sobs. This couldn't be happening. This is just a horrible, horrible dream. Edd felt Kevin kneel behind him. Edd tensed, he didn't want this… This… This beast anywhere near him. Kevin latched onto Edd's hips and leaned over him to whisper in Edd's ear.

"You know," He breathed, "I always wanted to deflower a virgin."

And without warning, he thrusted in. The pain was so intense, Edd couldn't even scream, a pathetic choking, gurgling sound rose from his throat and more tears spilled down his soft, pale cheeks.

Kevin moved at a fast pace, not stopping to give Edd anytime to adjust. Edd screamed bloody murder and again his mouth was covered and one of them kicked him in the ribs.

Edd lost track of time. Kevin had his way with him and ejaculated inside of him. He pulled out but was quickly replaced by another one of them. One after another, they raped him. All there was, was pain. Until a jock, Edd thought his name was Jamie, hit something inside of him that made him see stars and moan wantonly against his will. Everyone froze until Edd hear Kevin say: "'Guess we found his bitch switch."

They laughed and then continued. Edd's moans now accompanied the sound of skin slapping skin and the names they threw at "their bitch".

Eventually, it all stopped. The last one of them came and pulled out of him. They finally let go of him and dropped him on the hard, cold ground. Edd curled up into the fetal position and hid his face in his hands. Kevin waked up to the broken "loser" and lifted him up by his hat, clutching the hair hidden underneath it. He brought his face to his and smirked at him smugly. He pulled out his phone a brought it to Edd's face.

What the phone's screen showed made more tears fall from Edd's eyes. Kevin had taken pictures of the "festivities". Now of them showed the jocks' faces but was entirely focused on Edd. There was even one of him cumming, his face twist in a mix of ecstasy, shame and pain.

"Now, not that we have to worry about you telling anyone, but just for insurance. If you tell anyone about this, I will leak these photos online with your address. How many pervs do you think would like a piece of that fine ass of yours, huh? I'm guessing quite a few. So, I can bet you're gonna keep this under wraps, right?"

Edd gave a weak nod.

"Good." And this that, Kevin dropped him and he fell in a shivering, sobbing heap. And they left him there, sobbing and their cum slowly leaking out of his ass.

~~ Hey, soooo… That was dark… I don't plan on this being the end but that's all for you to decide. If you guys like it, I'll keep going. I love reading reviews so leave some! Cool, bye~! ~~


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I still do not own Ed, Edd or Eddy. I'm just a pervert with internet. Enjoy ^_^

Chapter two~

It took Edd about an hour to finally reach home. He had struggled to put on and even find his clothes. And then he limped home. He glared at Kevin's house from across the street. Edd dug through his messenger bag for his house keys, unlocked the door and stumbled inside. He slammed it shut behind him and leaned all of his weight on it.

He felt filthy. He wanted nothing more than go upstairs and scrub his skin raw, but every time he moved, the collection of semen in his bowels shifted and leaked out of him. Edd finally convinced himself to stand up and head upstairs. His movements were slow and agonizing.

When he made it to his bathroom, he slammed the door shut, ripped his tattered and stained clothing off. He would burn them later. He even took off his beloved beanie. Kevin's filthy hand had touched it so it had to go now too. It's already, he told himself, he has a spare.

He turned the water on to its highest setting, and stepped into the tub. The water stung but Edd didn't care. He stood still for a few minutes and then collapsed in on himself. He curled into a ball, letting the water rain down on his shoulders and back.

His body shook violently with sobs. For once, he was glad his parents were almost never home; they wouldn't be able to hear his crying.

He didn't know how long he'd been sitting there, but when the tears finally subsided, his hands and feet were wrinkled horribly and his skin was cherry red. When he tried to stand up, his back ached from sitting hunched over his knees.

Although he now hurt everywhere, not just his backside. He still felt disgusting. He grabbed his loofa and lavender soap and scrubbed his skin until some places were actually bleeding. He didn't care. Maybe blood could finally wash the filth away.

Eventually, he finally felt clean enough to turn off the water and step out of the tub. He stared into the foggy mirror at himself. He looked awful. His cheek was scratched from the gravel digging into him, his skin was an ugly raw red and there were bruises in the shape of hands on his upper arms. He sighed.

He tried to sit down on the toilet seat, but as soon as he did, intense pain shot up his spine. He was barely able to choke down the scream the crawled up his throat. He stood up and left the bathroom, walking down the long hallway to his room.

Once inside the safety of his own space, he shut and locked the door and dressed himself in his favorite footie pajamas. They made him feel a bit better. He slunk into bed, buried underneath his blankets and eventually fell into a restless slumber.

The next morning, Edd alarm went off as usual, but he didn't want to get up or go to school. Another first for him.

He didn't want to risk running into Kevin or any other members of the football team…

When his clock read 7:45, he rose out of bed. He headed to the bathroom and flipped the lights on. The blinding white light hit Edd's eyes, forcing him to squint. He blinked and waited for his eyes to adjust. When he finally could see again, he stared himself down in the mirror and he looked awful.

There were heavy bags under his eyes, the bruises were darker and uglier than they were the night before. His skin was paler than it's ever been, which just made the bruises and bags stand out more.

It was a good choice not to go school today, Mother would not have enough concealer to cover all this up.

He brushed his teeth, deciding to skip breakfast. Instead, he went back to his room and to his desk. He studied for hours, immersing himself in the save world of facts and knowledge until he head the doorbell ring.

(Kevin)

Kevin was seething with anger. He kept clenching and unclenching his fists during classes he was supposed to have with the loser. But the freak decided not to show up. He's going to pay.

Kevin decided to pay the dweeb a visit after school. He pulled up in front of Edd's house on his motorcycle. He put his kickstand down and smoothly swung his leg over his baby while lifting his helmet off his head.

He strode up to the front door and rang the doorbell.

He waited. Soon he heard shuffling and the door unlocking. The dweeb opened the door slowly and once he saw me, his eyes widen in fear and he tried to slam the door on me, but I stopped him. I pushed my way into his overly clean house.

The force I used to open the door pushed him back and he fell on to his rear. Kevin towered over him with a wolf-like grin, kicking the door shut.

"So, Double Dipshit, you weren't at school today, were ya?"

Edd didn't give him a response. Kevin's face took a forged look of innocence.

He asked, "Was it because of me and my boys?"

Edd visibly flinched. Kevin liked that reaction. Edd now seemed scared of him. He got that power rush that he got last night.

He felt himself harden ever so slightly. He again grinned down at the poor pathetic nerd.

"Strip." He commanded.

"W-what…?" Edd heard him, he just was stalling for time, hoping Eddy or Ed would barge into his home, demanding where he was like they always did. But that did not come.

"You heard me ass wipe. Now hurry it up. Or I'll do it for you."

The look in Kevin's eyes scared Edd more than the demand itself. It was a hungry look, not just of lust, but of literal hunger. Like Kevin was going to take a bite out of him.

Trembling, Edd reach for the first button on his pajama shirt. He struggled getting it undone with his hands shaking for badly.

'_Will he spare me from the humiliation of... That… If I comply with his wishes?' _Edd thought to himself.

Kevin was growing impatient with the dork's nervous acting. He closed the distance between the two of them and ripped Edd's shirt open, making buttons go flying all about them.

Anger and shock flashed over the nerd's face. This was his favorite pajama shirt! He looked up at Kevin just in time for Kevin to swoop down and steal his lips with his.

Kevin forced his tongue into Edd's mouth and greedily explored the warm, wet cavern. Edd squeaked in protest and pushed against Kevin's sculpted chest. Kevin broke the kiss, a thin string of saliva connecting the two mouths.

"If you know what's good for you, you won't struggle." Kevin warned, a menacing look in his eyes. He then proceeded with his earlier activities.

Kevin slowly raised his hands to Edd's shoulders to push off the now buttonless shirt from the lithe body. Next, his hands traveled down to the dweeb's hips. Kevin pushed the elastic waist on Edd's pants and briefs.

He pushed on them until they were able to slide off the rest of the way to the ground on their own. Edd squirmed again and tried to reach his pants to pull them back to hide his manhood from the other.

Kevin grabbed Double D's wrists and pull them above his head. He then pushed the smaller male against the wall, pinning him in place with his body weight. Kevin lowered his head to Edd's neck and licked up to his earlobe.

Edd involuntary shivered, making Kevin smirk against the now wet skin. Edd jumped. Kevin bit him, hard enough to draw blood. Kevin's tongue shot out again to lap at the red liquid. He raised his head and smiled at Edd before spinning him around so his face was smashed against the wall.

"Now, we get to the fun part."

Edd whimpered.

So it's finals week xP And my computer is kind of fucked up right now so it kept deleting this chapter so I've rewritten it, like, six times. Sorry for the wait! Hope my next chapter makes up for it though!


End file.
